Ear speakers used in audio devices such as mobile telephones and headphones, also known as earpieces, often utilize a protruding, spring-like contact to both create an electrical connection between the earpiece and an audio signal source and to physically hold the earpiece in place within a housing of the audio device. In many instances, the spring force exerted by this contact is borne by the housing of the audio device itself, resulting in physical stress and strain on the housing.
In many audio devices, the stress and strain exerted on the housing by the spring-like contact causes deformation of the housing that is visible from the outside of the audio device. In some instances, the stress and strain exerted by the spring-like contact can cause physical damage and breakage of the housing.
In the drawings, like reference numerals denote like elements or features.